Gotcha
by OnEwIeRdFrEaK
Summary: Damn those creepy crawlies!


Disclaimer : Dont own anything.

* * *

The three men sat in the C.C living room in peaceful silence. Which was extremely rare for them these days. Their lives were always hectic with something to do all the time, noise and rushed decisions controlling their lives since that was the life they had chosen over the normal benefits of life. Instead of relaxing on a Sunday, they were out fighting whatever new crazy person tried taking over the world.

But today was different. Today there was an atmosphere of peace. And the three men relaxed for the time times on ages. Just laid back, and closed their eyes listening to the sounds of traffic outside, which they rarely got to hear, the sounds of people talking, shouting, children screaming and laughing.

And a loud shriek.

All three immediately jumped at the sound recognizing it as Bulma's scream. They immediately ran to the bathroom that Bulma had been cleaning after complaining of having nothing to do. Before they reached the door, Bulma came storming out bumping straight into Vegeta, who was the fastest, and nearly toppling over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, preventing her from falling.

"Woman?" Asked Vegeta, as Gohan and Goku came to stand on either side of the geinus, looking down at her, worry etched onto their faces.

Her eyes were huge, full of fear, mouth hung in an O-shape, skin flushed. She was panting.

"Bulma?" Asked Gohan, resting his hand on her arm.

"H-H-H..." She breathed.

"Say what?" Asked Goku, a confused expression on his face.

"H-Huge..." She breathed out, stopping to take a deep breath.

"Huge...?" urged Gohan.

"Spider." She stated.

"Huge spider monster? Whoa, that's scary." Said Goku, shaking his head at the image.

"No dumbass, huge, scary, totally creepy spider with big legs in the bathroom." She squeaked pointing at the door of room.

All the three saiyans visibly relaxed as Vegeta propped her up on her feet. Then what she said registered in their heads.

"Your scared from a spider?" Laughed Goku.

"Really Bulma, that's dumb" Came the disappointed reaction from Gohan.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Vegeta shaking his head.

"Oh yeah?" Yelled Bulma, pissed off at the fact that they found it funny. "Then one of you 'manly-men-saiyans' go in there and kill it!"

She looked at the three of them.

"I'll do it." Gohan said stepping forward and smiling slightly in amusement at Bulma.

"Pfft. Please, you'll come back out screaming like a little girl." Said Bulma with a roll of her eyes.

"You mean like you did?" Came his response.

"Hey! I am a girl!" She stated.

"Will you two quit bickering and Gohan kill the damn spider so I can go back to my quiet, relaxing time." Vegeta muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah..." Gohan stepped forward, reaching the door and sliding it open.

There was an audible 'eep' and a loud crash, before he came back out, face a lot paler.

"Bulma! You didn't tell me it was that big." He panted as he glared at Bulma.

"I believe I did when I said huge." She turned to Goku and Vegeta who were staring at Gohan with amusement (Goku) and disgust (Vegeta) written all over their faces. "See? Told ya it was huge and scary!"

"Son." Goku said as he looked at Gohan. "Your telling me you got scared over a spider?"

"You just lost all respect I had for you, brat" Vegeta added.

"Then why don't you go in and attempt to kill it."

"Hn, I'm going to attempt nothing, I'm going to do it." Vegeta said causing Bulma to roll her eyes, Gohan to sigh and Goku to look even more amused.

He walked into the bathroom. A loud "Damn!" Was heard following by some cursing and the sound of his foot stamping against the floor, then a loud thud. There was silence as all three looked on expectantly before a loud shriek was heard and Vegeta came running out, hands slapping at his chest and face.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh, Gohan stood, arms over chest as he glared at Vegeta and poor Goku looked as if he was about to pass out from laughter.

"Damn that creepy crawly, crept and crawled all over the Prince Of All Saiyans face!" He shouted out as the three waited for an explanation.

Bulma and Gohan visibly shuddered.

"Wait." Bulma said in shock. "Where'd it go?" Her eyes traveled over his clothes and then onto the floor looking for any signs of the creepy crawly.

"I whacked it off me and it fell onto the floor." He said, still jumping around and pulling at his clothes.

"Then why are you still freaking out?" Asked Bulma.

"Because, Woman, I can still feel the damn thing on me!"

"Guys!" Came the shout from the laughing saiyan who was watching his friends getting the crap scared outta them by a spider. "It's just a spider."

"Just a spider?"

"I don't fucking think so!"

"Hell no."

Came the responses.

"Okay Laughing Boy, you go in and kill it" Said Bulma, raising her eyebrow, daring him to try and back out.

"Okay." He said. "I don't see what the big problem is," he stepped into room, "I mean it is just a spi-," There was yell of "Oh crud!" Followed by a loud squeal, then silence.

The three looked at one another, waiting for some indication of what was happening.

More silence.

They all stepped forward cautiously. Nothing. Stepping forward again so that they were right near the door, all three leaned forward and pressed their ears against the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and a black furry ball came sailing at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Came the screams from the three as they turned and tried to run but only resulted in running into each other and all three fell to the ground. Vegeta tried getting back up and running away again but tripped over Gohan and fell again to the ground. They all turned around as Goku appeared in the doorway, a big grin on his face.

"Guys." He paused letting out a loud laugh "It's just the hand towel." He picked up the curled up ball off the ground and opened it up, revealing the black towel. He chuckled. "The spiders gone, it must've crawled down the sink or something." He looked at the three on the floor and laughed some more. "Gotcha!"

All three glared at him as he laughed. He looked at them watching as their expressions of anger turned into fear as they gazed at his left shoulder.

They all gasped.

"Guys?" He asked, voice slightly quivering.

He felt something move on his shoulder and screamed at the yell of his fellow workers who were pointing at him, no wait, at his shoulder.

He quickly spun around, which only resulted in tripping over his own feet, and fell to ground in a heap. He lifted his head looking at the grins on his three so called 'friends' who also lay on the ground but propped up on their elbows, trying not to laugh at the spikey haired saiyan who lay with his legs wide apart and arms on stretched to either side of him.

"Gotcha Kakkarot."

He groaned.


End file.
